The Bitter Sweet Life of Candice Snow
by DaynaDatPotato
Summary: Candice Snow was, in short, the Capitol's sweetheart. She was kind, cute, and lovable; of course everyone in the Capitol absolutely adored her. And she knew it. Even at the young age of three, the little girl suspected that she was adored. We start our story during the sixty-ninth Hunger Games, the year that little Candice Snow's life changed forever. (A/U Hunger Games Ending)
1. Kid In A Candy Shop

**A/N: So basically, this story is about President Snow's granddaughter from the seventieth hunger games up until the end of mockingjay.**

**Chapter One: Kid In A Candy Shop**

Candice Snow was, in short, the Capitol's sweetheart. She was kind, cute, and lovable; of course everyone in the Capitol absolutely adored her. And she knew it. Even at the young age of three, the little girl suspected that she was adored. We start our story during the sixty-sixth Hunger Games, the year that little Candice Snow's life changed forever.

**_-x-_**

Now usually, one wouldn't take a six-year-old to a party with drinking and Victors, but Candice had insisted that she attend this year's reaping party, and no one – especially not her direct family – could say no.

So our little star had her peppermint colored hair – red with white highlights – and her white and red polka dotted dress and her cute little white slippers and she was literally the star of the evening. Even her aunt – who still didn't approve of her attending the reaping party – thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"Hi Auntie Effie!" Candice cries when she sees her aunt and her date standing by the punch bowl. The woman turned and opened her arms for the little girl, and Candice jumped right in them.

Behind her, her father Derek watched with absolute sadness. He wishes nothing more for his ex-wife to be in Effie's position.

"Hello sweetie! How has my little gumdrop been?"

"I'm great Auntie Effie! You like my new dress? I picked it out all by myself!" Effie ooh's over the dress and nods in excitement.

"I love it, gumdrop! Maybe sometime you can shop for my outfits! I wish I had taste like you!" She exclaims. Candice giggles and looks around for the man that spoils her to bits.

"Where's Papa Snow?" She asks. Effie frowns and looks around for her. They spot the older man over on the dance floor, dancing with one of Candice's aunts.

"There he is," Effie whispers. Candice wriggles from her aunt's arms and runs over to the older man, tugging his pants leg. When Derek is sure she's safe in her grandfather's arms, he turns to Effie.

"He thinks I should marry someone. I'm still not over Vixen's death, how in the world am I supposed to find someone else so quickly?"

"I don't know, Derek. How's she holding up the loss of her mum?"

"She barely knows she's gone. And that frightens me. A child should miss their mum, especially after their death right?"

"Yeah… maybe it's because since you and Vix were always working she simply doesn't even know she has a mum. I mean, she was always with me, or President Snow or Cinna. She never was around you guys."

"I guess you're right. I just want her to be happy in the end, you know?"

"Of course. She's your only kid. I'm guessing she loves being the head of the sweetshop?"

"Oh she absolutely adores it. Her favorite thing to do is say 'welcome to the Candy Stop, stop in for a little'. I think now that she's being homeschooled and now that she's away from the publicity, she's much happier."

"That's Candy, she never did like too much attention," Effie murmurs. They both glance at the red and white blur accepting chocolate from her grandfather before turning to each other.

"Well… I believe I'm going to hit the dance floor with Seneca. The reapings are premiering in a little, so I'll see you at the table?"

"You can count on it."

_**-x-**_

Not long after Candice and her father's arrival, President Snow announces the reaping will be beginning. The girl and her father find their seats at the President's family's table and begin their meals while District One airs.

Occasionally Derek would look over at his daughter to gauge her reaction to the tributes. Every one in awhile she'll make a funny face or her eyes would light up. But once Johanna Mason's of District Seven's face showed up, her face turned into a smile and her blue eyes got really wide and she pointed in awe.

"Her, Papa! Make her win!" She squeals in delight. President Snow looks at his granddaughter in amusement, before leaning down to her level.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetheart. I can't just make the tributes win, they have to do it by themselves."

"I want her to win!" Candice demands. Her blue eyes began to well up and her bottom lip began to quiver. She was going to cry, and that would certainly cause a scene. Her father notices this and – in attempt to keep her quiet – rushes to his father's aid.

"I'm sure Heathrow could do something then, sweetie. Right father?" President Snow nods and pats her head.

"If I have anything to do with it, he will."

"Thank you, Papa Snow!"

"Of course sweets, anything for you," he says with a smile. Derek shoots him a glance, but his eyes have focused back on the screen. He grunts and excuses himself to go retrieve another glass of champagne.

Who knew that would be the last glass he ever drank?

**A/N: So what did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Review, review and review anyway. I'll see you next chappie.**


	2. Dropped Candy

**A/N: Thank you to guest reviewer for reviewing and giving me inspiration for this chapter. This one is for you. **

**Chapter Two: Dropped Candy**

"Daddy, are you okay?" Little Candice asks. Derek is in bed sick today, meaning the shop is closed. This saddens our protagonist.

"Yes, my sweet, I will be fine. You're going to go spend the week with your Aunt Effie... isn't that fun?" Candice's eyes light up and a smile is immediately plastered on her face.

"REALLY DADDY?" She yells in excitement. Derek gasps and clutches his head.

"Be very quiet, or I won't let you go," he replies. Candice kneels to the ground and peers up at him.

"Really daddy?" She whispers, very quietly. He smiles and pats her head.

"Yes really. I've packed all your clothes in that suitcase over there. You can take two dollies and two board games," he stands weakly and she follows him into the peppermint colored bedroom. Her eyes scan the bedroom and she picks up her two favorite dolls. Peppermint Princess and Candy Queen.

"These ones... and..." Candice rushes over to her very nice collection of board games and pulls out a game called _Marshy Marshmallows 5 _and_ Gring Ground the Grosy._

"These!" She exclaims. Her father examines her choices and then tucks them all neatly away in her suitcase. Just at this moment, the doorbell rings.

Candice manages to somehow race down all three flights of stairs to the door.

"Aunt Effie! We can go now! Bye Daddy!" Candice squeaks. Derek lugs the first case of luggage down, and shakes his head.

"No hug? No kiss?" Candice immediately stops and feels bad.

"Sorry daddy," she murmurs. She gives him two kisses on each cheek and a tight hug. Then she pats his head.

"Be good."

"You too," he replies. Effie clears her throat.

"Seneca is in the car, waiting, dear. Why don't you go out there and tell him to come get your luggage?" Candice nods and rushes out.

"Effie... this is urgent."

"I know. It was the champagne, at the party. It was poisoned. Four other advocates dropped dead today, Derek. He wants you out, you're next in line for his seat."

"You don't think I know this? Look, Effie, I'm dying. You have to promise me you won't let him have her. You won't let him raise her."

"Derek, I can't do that. You know how he is, he'll kill me before he lets me stand in the way of him and that girl. I'll keep her for as long as her clothes last. Then I'll see what happens from there."

"I'll be dead by then, and you know it."

"There's not much else I can do. Our father is a cruel, cruel man."

"If you're not going to protect her, then you have to promise me you'll stand by her. Visit her, take her out. Keep her away from him as much as possible. Do you understand?"

"Derek you and I both know-"

"Promise me, damnit!" He roars. Effie is startled. He never screams at anyone, especially her and Candice.

"I'm sorry," she replies. At this point, Seneca enters. He clears his throat and takes the bright pink suitcase in his hands.

"He's out for all of us, Derek. Sometimes we have to watch our own behinds. But if Effie can't promise you, I promise you that I'll protect Candice until the day he decides i'm next."

"And her. Protect Effie too."

"I don't need protecting," Effie scoffs.

"Yes sir. You are a good man, Mr. Snow. I respect you for being nothing like your father," he says quietly.

"We're all like my father until the very end, Seneca. That's how it works." The trio stand in silence after that comment, before a horn draws their attention. They all turn to see Candice in the driver's seat, beeping.

"Let's go, Effie!"

_**-x-**_

"You pulled a Grosy! You lose! I win! I win! I win!" Candice cheers loudly. She dances around the card table, her victory against Effie in the simple game making her very happy.

"That you did, love. Okay, we've played eight rounds of Gring Ground the Grosy. Time for bed, little one," Effie replies. Candice throws her body on the floor and whines very loudly.

"No! I don't want to! I hate bed time! Please!"

"No, little one. You have to go to bed so we can get up early and get your nails done." This sends Candice to bed like a lighting bolt. Effie stands and cleans up the board game before going to tuck her in.

"Goodnight, sweets."

"Night, aunt Effie. Love you." Her eyes are already getting dopey and starting to close, so Effie kisses her her head and stands up.

"Love you too." Effie closes the door.

"Lover..." Seneca murmurs. Effie looks up.

"Yes?"

"Your neighbors went to take Derek some pie... they found him dead in the kitchen. The autopsy ruled heart attack. He was pronounced to be dead at four this evening." Effie saw this coming, but the news still hits her like a punch to the chest.

She opens her mouth in a silenced wail and falls against his chest, her fingers clutching the cloth of his shirt.

"No! No! We had time! We had time... No! He... No!" Her tears soak the very expensive shirt, but Seneca holds her close and rocks her, taking her into the living area so they don't wake Candice.

"Oh, my baby girl... I'm so sorry. I'm_ so_ sorry." Even Seneca is distressed. Derek was the one that married them. He gave them their blessing. He included them in every major event of Candice's life. It sounds cliche, but Derek was the brother Seneca never had.

So the two cried and held each other.

And totally ignored the small figure watching them with tears on her chubby cheeks.

**I loved this chapter. Like... I think this chapter was perfect. I have confidence in this. Okay. Reviews are my friends, so leave them!**


	3. Tough Candy To Swallow

**Chapter Three: Tough Candy To Swallow**

"Where is Daddy?" Candice asks. It's been two weeks since Derek's death, and Effie and Seneca still have yet to hear from President Snow or Candice's mother. They were just starting to get comfortable with raising Candice, had even redecorated the room she was sleeping and designed it to be like her old one in her old home. Her toys, clothes, and personal belongings were there - anyone who didn't know them would think that they were an actual family.

"Uh… he's uh…" Effie pauses, and her eyes fill up with tears. She takes a moment and steps out, leaving Seneca to explain to Candice what happened.

"Daddy got real sick and he had to go away for a _very_ long time," he says, squatting down to her eye level. Candice frowns.

"Did he go to heaven?" She asks. Before the Dark Days, heaven used to be a place that people believed everyone would go, even adults. Now it was just a fairytale they told children to help them understand their family members moving on.

"Uh… yeah. He went to heaven. Remember your fish?"

"Cindy?"

"Yep. Right now he's helping take care of Cindy," he explains. Candice sighs, and seems a little down.

"I'm glad they're together. Daddy loved Cindy! But… I miss daddy." Effie and Derek hadn't taken her to the funeral. Instead they paid a babysitter and went before coming home and taking her for ice cream.

"I know you do honey. One day, when you're way older and bigger, then you can go to heaven and you, Cindy, and your daddy can be together and play and be happy."

"Really?"

"Really. I promise." Seneca links his pinkie finger with hers, sealing a promise that he knows he can never break. This seems to make her feel better, because she smiles really wide and hands him a doll.

"Want to play? We can have a tea party."

"I would love too." But just as he's about to settle in, the phone rings. He yells to Effie that he has it before answering.

"Crane residence, Seneca speaking."

"Seneca. It's the President."

"Oh, hello Mr. President, sir. How are you?"

"I am doing well. Still mourning my sons passing, as you know. He was a good man."

"Yes. He will be remembered as so. Now, what do I owe the pleasure?" If this was about Candice, he didn't want to prolong the inevitable.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Crane. I noticed that you and my goddaughter have something of mine. Something that I would very much like back."

"I'm sorry, and what would that be?"

"It's more of a someone. You have my granddaughter. I would like her in my custody now. If you could drop her off with an overnight bag, I will send for the rest of her things."

"No! I mean… with all due respect, Mr. President, sir. But Derek asked us if we would raise Candice… in his honor, I mean, if I would father her and Effie would mother her. We were just about to go sign the adoption documents," Seneca lies. If being a Gamemaker taught him anything, it's how to lie.

But he knows he's in trouble when the President says, "I do not like being lied to, Mr. Crane. In fact, I despise being lied to very much. But, I am willing to let that one slide if you don't lie to me anymore. I have a proposal. You are a Gamemaker, and you've been yearning for Head Gamemaker position for a very long time. My granddaughter… for that position?"

Seneca is insulted… but intrigued. He does want that Head Gamemaker position, so he can be able to finally buy Effie that engagement ring she wants.

But he refuses to play Candice as a pawn in his Games.

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse, Mr. President. As much as I do want a job as the Head Gamemaker, I am not willing to risk Gamemaker Alred's position, nor am I willing to play with your granddaughters life for my own wealth. Now if you excuse me, I have a tea party to attend." Seneca then puts the phone back on the hook, and takes a deep breath.

"Uncle Senny! Hurry up, the tea is getting cold!"

"Coming honey, let me get my boa!"

_**-x-**_

"As much as I hate to interrupt your tea party, we have some hair to go get designed," Effie announces when she re-enters the room. She's fixed her make-up and changed out of her house clothing into more sophisticated wear.

"Depressing. I really wish I could go with but I um… I have cleaning to do," Seneca says, sipping some of the 'tea'.

"Yeah right. C'mon Candice, put up your toys." It always amazes the couple the speed at which a sixy-year-old girl can put up toys when she is prompted with doing something more fun.

Just as they are about to leave, Seneca catches Effie's arm.

"President Snow called… he wants Candy."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah… be careful. I have a feeling he'll do anything to get her in his custody." Effie nods and sighs.

"Thank you, Seneca. For staying with us during these trials and tribulations. I love you," she whispers. He nods and kisses her. Candice 'ew's in response.

"I love you too. Now go take her to get her hair done before she has a conniption."

**Just a little Seneffie... Trane? Effeca? Whatever, I'll use Seneffie. Just a little Senefie filled filler chapter to quench your thirsts while I crank out another awesome chapter. Thanks to the review by GravityVanel14, you guys have a chapter. Say thank you to her, right now XD. Anyways, more reviews equal more chapters, so keep busting them out. Love you guys!**

**PEACE!**


	4. Sweet As Sugar

**Chapter Three: Sweet Like Sugar**

"Maybe we should put off sending her to school," Effie murmurs as Seneca irons the red school uniform. The following day, Candice began her second year of Primary School. And Effie was worried sick. She didn't want to send Candice to school and then have her not come home.

"She needs her education, Effie. And besides, President Snow wouldn't dare mess with her at a school. With all those witnesses. It's too risky. Don't worry." Seneca lays her outfit out on the edge of her bed – quietly, because she's already asleep – and goes into the kitchen to pack her lunch.

"All the same, we should be worried. Maybe we should hold out for a couple of weeks-"

"That's too much school to be missing, especially at a young age. Effie, lover, calm down please. She will be alright. If there is anything Candice knows well, it's stranger danger. I have taught her countless times how to scream if she's in danger. She will be okay."

"Oh alright… if you insist."

"I do insist," Seneca murmurs, sitting down so they could fold that weeks laundry. Effie watches as the man promptly folds a tiny pink shirt before setting it aside in Candice's basket.

"If we ever have our own children some day… you'd make a wonderful father," she says. He smiles and nudges her.

"Yeah, just don't tell the other Gamemakers that."

**_-x-_**

The next day after school, Candice is waiting with her friends Verdana and Chaz when a long black limousine pulls up to the school. The teacher that is watching over the kids immediately rushes over to see who it is. The car doesn't keep the young children's interest long, and soon they're all back to talking about Verdana's upcoming birthday party.

"Candy! Sweetheart, come here!" The teacher calls, beckoning the peppermint colored haired girl over. She grabs her sparkly purple backpack, waves to Chaz and Verdana, and then runs to the limo.

"It's your grandfather. He's here to pick you up." Candice's eyes light up. She hasn't seen her Papa Snow since her daddy died.

"Yay! Papa Snow!" And just like that, the girl climbs into the car and it speeds away.

**_-x-_**

Seneca rushes up to the school, his face flushed. Stupid emergency meeting, stupid boy getting decapitated.

"Mrs. Texland, I'm here for Candice," he pants. The young pink-head turns, eyes wide.

"You didn't send your father-in-law to pick her up? He came around four-thirty, took her back to the mansion."

"What?! No! I didn't! I mean… no! You let her go without my authority!?"

"He's her grandfather, Mr. Crane. It's well known. I figured she would be safe in his care."

"She would but… that's not the point! I need to get to my kid!"

"Your kid? Sir, if I'm not correct… aren't you her Uncle?"

"I… I… I…"

"And don't you, in fact, not have custody over her? I have done nothing wrong here, and I do not appreciate you shouting and raising a big hoop at me like I am a bad person. Now please, leave the classroom _immediately_." Mrs. Texland's glare is menacing, so Seneca turns and marches out the school.

**_-x-_**

The events that occurred at the school gave Seneca a new outlook on things. The teacher had a point. Candice was neither Effie nor Seneca's kid. She was basically President Snow's problem in the first place. When he voices this to Effie, he gets a harsh slap to the face.

"Don't ever say that about our little Candy ever again! We promised Derek! We promised him with our lives that we would protect her from him!"

"It's too much, Effie! It's way too much! We can't continue like this! We have to move on, and you have to face it. He wins. It's time to give up. Candice isn't our child, and she never was. We were way in over our heads from the beginning. It's not our place to raise the girl in the _first_ place. I don't know about you, but I _refuse_ to carry on with this charade."

"I promised Derek I would fight for Candice until it was unnecessary. It may have become unnecessary for you, but I'm fighting for that little girl. And you can't stop me." Effie grabs her handbag and coat, and then storms out of the shared apartment.

Friends, this is the part in the story where their relationship fell apart. For when Effie returned, all of Candice's things were gone, and he wanted to break-up.

**Another shoutout to GravityVanel14. Thanks for your reviews, they keep me writing XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as this is where most of the Hayffie will play in and this is where Candice will begin to be used as their personal pawns in the Games. I hope you enjoyed, again, love you, and PEACE.**


	5. Sweet and Sour Candies

**Chapter Five: Sweet and Sour Candies**

Effie battled for months for custody of Candice. But every time it looked in her favor, President Snow would turn it around and she'd be back at square one.

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Candice _was_ having the time of her life. President Snow had told her that Aunt Effie and Uncle Seneca had let him adopt her. And she was content with that. Years past and came and past again and soon it was the 71st Hunger Games.

Of course, she'd grown and changed, but her hair remained the same red and white that her father had dyed for her – it was the last thing she had to hold onto him – but she had grown out of her frilly dresses and shoes and now she wore dark colors everywhere. And suddenly the mansion wasn't fun anymore.

Even though she was only eight, she was very smart, you see. And her mindset had changed. She already realized that both her parents were dead – and not in some mystical place – and she already understood that killing children was wrong. But she also understood speaking out against her grandfather was not wise.

Our story picks up the month of the 71st Hunger Games reapings. The mansion is busy with preparation for the big Reaping Viewings. The young girl could hardly believe that two years had passed since her father's death and the last time she had attended a ceremony – she had bailed on anything to do with the 70th due to a severe case of the flu.

"Can I pretty please go with Aunt Effie today, Papa Snow? Please?"

"Oh I don't know, my little hard Candy. Are you sure-"

"Yes. Absolutely. Please, grandfather? I'll be on my best behavior, I promise," she pleads desperately. Truth was, she had been homeschooled for the past two years, and she wasn't allowed outside of mansion perimeter. Meaning that she hadn't seen anyone except for her dying grandmother, the Avoxes around the mansion, her grandfather, her aunt Livy and her cousin Jase, and the Peacekeepers lining the entire mansion. She was desperate for someone to see or something to do.

"Oh…"

"Please! Pretty, pretty, please with sprinkles on top? I promise I'll be super good and I'll be home by four! Please Papa Snow, I'm so lonely! Please!" Her eyes were watering now, desperation kicking in. And President Snow did not like making his little girl cry.

"Fine, fine, fine. You may go to your aunt's home. I want you back before four o' clock, alright?" Candice squeals, hugs the old man, and then runs to go make herself presentable.

-x-

The limousine drops the young girl in front of her Aunt's apartment at exactly eleven thirty. Quickly, Candice bounds up the stairs to the apartment, rapping three swift times on the door.

It takes a little while, but soon Effie comes to the door, looking slightly disheveled.

"Aunt Effie! It's me, your 'gumdrop'! Sorry I didn't call, I just was so excited I don't think I could've waited. I have so much to tell you, but we only have until four so hurry because we're going on a shopping spree!"

"Uh… Candice… doll now isn't a good time… I am very excited to see you dear, don't get me wrong but I just wish you would have called. I have company."

"Ooh? You do? Is it Cinnabunny? I hope it is! Cinna! Cinna c'mon we're going shopping!" The girl is so excited she doesn't recognize her aunt's torn face. Effie sighs and steps aside, allowing the bubbly girl to come in. She doesn't even notice the rugged mentor in the kitchen pouring white liquor into his coffee.

Quickly, Candice rips out a wonderful day outfit and some jewelry and that's when Effie clears her throat.

"Honey… I… we _can't_ go shopping. Not today… oh I wish you would have just _called_!" Effie seems angry, which makes Candice jump in fright.

"I-I-I didn't know…" she whispers. Effie rolls her eyes and then sighs.

"You're right. You didn't."

"Where's Cinna?" She asks tentively. The color drains from Effie's face and she looks around.

"It's not Cinna that's here honey…" Effie's eyes dart around nervously and she fans herself. Now as I previously stated, Candice was not a stupid girl. She knew exactly what that meant – she had seen her older cousin act that way when hiding away one of his new girlfriends.

"You have a date," Candice whispered, slightly disappointed. Effie had promised her that it would be her and Seneca through to the end. That Seneca would always be daddy number two.

"Yes I do… his name is…"

"I'm Haymitch Abernathy… what's yours princess?"

**Will she like Haymitch? Will she not? Sorry for the lateness on this chapter, my grandmother was recently hospitalized and diagnosed with diabetes, so we've been scrambling finding her blood sugar medicine, and then that blood test thing... it's been a heckle. But I'm back with a chapter and a thanks to GravityVanel14! I'm really starting to like this chick XD**


	6. Twisty-Twizzlers

**Chapter Two: Twisty-Twizzlers**

**_Last Time On TBSLoCS_**

_"You have a date," Candice whispered, slightly disappointed. Effie had promised her that it would be her and Seneca through to the end. That Seneca would always be daddy number two._

_"Yes I do… his name is…"_

_"I'm Haymitch Abernathy… what's yours princess?"_

-x-

"I… I'm Candice. Candice Snow, Effie's niece. Aren't you the mentor for District 12?"

"Yeah I am." Vaguely Haymitch wonders why he doesn't hate this kid – she embodies everything he should hate, for fuck sake – but he quickly realizes that she's like Effie. There isn't anything separating them from the other Capitolites, they're just different.

"Papa Snow says you're a bad man and that I shouldn't be around you. He says you drink a special drink and get really sick and then you get really mean… are you hurting my aunt?" Haymitch's face falls. Even this eight-year-old girl knows he's a drunk. He stares into her wide eyes, ready to spit something harsh back at her.

But those eyes are so big and blue and worried. She looks like Maysilee, sort of. Her hand finds Effie's and pulls her away, behind her, as if Haymitch were to do something bad, she could protect her.

"I'm not hurting your auntie. I love your auntie. I won't hurt her, I promise." Candice is still wary of the man, and she sighs.

"It's two o'clock. If you're taking me and Aunt Effie shopping, then you better hurry." There's something in the way she says it – kind of like she's defeated – that makes Haymitch jump up.

"Of course. Give your aunt and I time to dress and then we'll be on our way to the shopping centre," he says. Candice looks to Effie and steps aside, allowing him to enter the bedroom. Quickly the door slams and locks. She watches the door for a second before shaking her head and going to get milk.

-x-

Candice rides on Haymitch's shoulders as they make their way through the Shopping Centre.

"Comfortable sweetheart?" Haymitch grunts, quite annoyed. But Candice doesn't catch the sarcasm and she smiles.

"Very! Thank you Mr. Haymitch."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm too old for this mess." Effie nudges his side harshly and glares at him. He rolls his eyes and shifts a little.

"Sweetie, as much as I'd love to carry you everywhere, my shoulders are tired. See a store yet?" Candice squirms and he lets her down. Quickly she takes off towards a store named Blackened Roses.

"What kind of hell-?"

"Go with it, Mitchy. She hasn't seen much of a childhood these past two years. All she's seen is the mansion and a few peacekeepers and Avoxes. She's just excited, s'all. Besides, Derek always used to carry her on his shoulders in the Shopping Centre. So did Seneca. It's a tradition for her," Effie explains, as they hurry to catch up to the girl.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to guilt trip me." When they catch up to the girl, she is staring at a…

"Lolita red and white?" The gown is very long, but sizable for an eight-year-old. The bodice and over-layer is red, with a white skirt under it. It's very simple.

"A-a-are you sure Candice?" Effie asks. The girl is so mesmerized by the dress, all she can do is stare. Effie sighs and removes the money given to Candice to shop – she would buy the dress herself, but Candice had insisted she pay for everything – and lifts the dress.

"Alright… we're getting it then."

-x-

An hour later, Haymitch is weighed down with bags filled with sparkly outfits, brand new shoes, and other dresses. Candice and Effie are skipping along, running to get something for a quick snack. As the trio sits down to eat – hotdog dipped in batter on a stick, Candice's favorite snack – Haymitch checks his portable tribute device. Of course, there are no starved tribute faces on the screen nor are there any sponsorship deals. But it does have the time and date.

"Effs, it's three forty-five. We should get her back before Snow comes," he says. Effie smiles at him softly. Haymitch is never responsible.

"You're right. Candy, my little gumdrop, we have news. It's time for you to go home." Candice looks up at her, eyes wide and blue. Then she bursts into tears and kicks her feet ferociously. Effie pulls her into her lap and cradles her gently.

"No! No! No! I don't wanna go home! Then I'll never see you again, just like last time! Please don't make me go!" Candice screams. Haymitch looks to Effie and tells her he'll bring the limousine around and takes the bags with him.

"Listen to me Candice. I know it's tough, but you're a big girl. What did daddy always say?"

"Big girls never cry," she whispers, sniffling.

"Exactly. Aunt Effie swears. I'll visit you every Sunday until you're old enough to start courting." Candice wrinkles her nose at the thought of dating any of the icky boys that she _used _to play with.

"And you'll bring Mitchy and Cinnabunny?" Obviously it didn't take long for the girl to warm up to the mentor, and she's already looking forward to the fun things they could do.

"I'll bring Mitchy and Cinnabunny. And we'll play dolls or color. I promise."

"You swear?"

"I don't swear, sweetie," Effie teases, eyeing the bottle filled to the brim with coins and dollars. Candice follows her gaze and giggles.

"Super-loop promise?" Candice asks, winding their pinkies, then their ring fingers, then their middle fingers and index until all their fingers are knitted tightly together. Effie nods.

"Super-loop promise. Now let's get you home… okay?" Candice sighs and then puts on a brave smile.

"All-right!"

**So there you have it. A fluffy little chapter to keep your bottoms in your chairs and your eyes on your computer. There'll be a few more chapters of happiness, but then we have to jump into the conflict of this story. I hope you're enjoying, byez XD**


End file.
